


Random Shorts

by Crunchoscity



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-12
Updated: 2018-11-12
Packaged: 2019-08-22 15:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16600406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crunchoscity/pseuds/Crunchoscity





	Random Shorts

        It's been a couple weeks since the government-mandated stay-at-home month officially started for this millennia. So far, everything's been good. At first, Cecil was just happy to have Carlos at home more, and Carlos was just stressed out about all the unstable experiments him and his team had abruptly abandoned in favor of maintaining one's status as both a legal resident of Night Vale and a living one.  
        The sex the first couple of nights was amazing. It was unabashedly kinky. Cecil had become much more liberal with his usage of tentacle manifestation during sex, which lead to a whole plethora of new and exciting experiences for Carlos. However, exercising these freedoms without restraint had lead to exhaustion and they were both figuratively and literally knackered.  
        Though, it soon became abundantly apparent that the situation they were in was a,,, sticky one. Speaking quite literally of course, Cecil's spunk was like glue when it dried, and while it didn't stick to people, it did stick to things. That was a problem. A gross problem.  
        Cecil, however, had taken literally no discernible notice to the fact that their apartment was disgusting. If Carlos hadn't known any better, he would have thought Cecil couldn't see it at all. He thought of all this, while laying on the couch, witnessing the stuff dried into the carpet with a certain level of scientific curiosity that he couldn't shake.  
        Carlos stretched his arms and rolled off the couch. He apologized to Cecil, who was wrapped around him as much as one could with two arms and two legs. He walked quietly, without socks. He felt the texture of the floor change from carpet to linoleum first on the ball of his left foot and then the respective heel, before the other. He tugged open a kitchen drawer that had no dedicated purpose either than as a dumping place for miscellaneous pocket contents. There, he found some small containers and a plain spoon.  
        He repeated the same foot-heel quiet-walk that he had practiced before over to the living room carpet, where in which he would attempt to use the spoon to collect a sample of the gross. This didn't work out how he was expecting, though, as the moment he touched it with the spoon it reactivated. To his horror, it seemed alive as it moved, nearly expressive of it's fear and confusion, before making it's way up the side of the couch and resting on top of Cecil's skin. As it was re-absorbed Carlos's shock and confusion tugged a terrified shrill from the back of his throat. Cecil woke up immediately.  
        Manifest tentacles were a weapon first before anything else. That's why they seemed to come from no where as Cecil leapt up to protect Carlos from whatever had made it's way into their humble apartment. His eyes were glossed over with sleep and Carlos watched the panic that was raised in him slowly fall. The tentacles were soon gone, and his scowl retreated, leaving behind a tired questioning expression. His hair was messy. Carlos's heart ached. He still posed the question though.  
        "Cecil, are you aware that your spunk is alive?" Carlos inquired. Cecil's face contorted into that of confusion, resolution, and then he began to laugh uncontrollably.  
        "Carlos. Sweet, innocent Carlos. That. That is not spunk. It's my blood" he said.  
        "I'm sorry, what? " he sputtered.  
        Cecil brought forth a tentacle into his hands. He wiped his hand over it's slick manifestation, and then let it abruptly de-manifest. Slick, deep purple liquid fell to the floor and into his hands. "Sometimes" he said. "Sometimes if I don't let them rest, they bleed" he then paused, "But it's not like how you bleed, it's just a bit of the tentacle. It returns itself to me after it's rested." he explained with a level of caring in his voice, as to try not to upset. He brought what part of it did manage to fall into his hands over to Carlos; carefully avoiding the fresh blood with his feet. He had Carlos cup it in his hands.  
        The sentient blob of jelly, slime, or whatever it was, wriggled softly in Carlos's hands. It seemed to hum with some sort of life, before rolling out of his hands and crawling up the side of Cecil's leg. "It's a piece of me" Cecil said. Carlos immediately felt some sort of affection for it.


End file.
